


A Double Date With Reindeers

by joankindom



Series: Fluffy Meet-Cute AUs [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky和Steve在进行一个小小的圣诞节装饰比赛。</p>
<p>结果他们的房子变得简直可以和万圣节服装相媲美。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Double Date With Reindeers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Double Date With Reindeers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064724) by [rachelle (stevebuckyrach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckyrach/pseuds/rachelle). 



> Thanks for rachelle's lovely written stories, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢rachelle可爱的小故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

Steve并不是一个好胜心强的人。好吧，也许他是的，但是他一般不会和他那个长头发邻居（他下巴的弧线简直可以去切玻璃了），一个他这辈子只说过两次话，他对他有好感，就只有一点点好感的男人，比赛。

 

\-----

Bucky并不是一个好胜心强的人。好吧，也许他是的，但是他一般不会和他那个明明成年了，看上去却还是有点像男孩（有一双他这辈子见过最大，最蓝的眼睛），一个他这辈子只说过两次话，他对他有好感，就只有一点点好感的男人，比赛。

 

\-----

Steve总是有最漂亮的圣诞节装饰。不论是彩灯，还是装饰品，他的圣诞节装扮在Carnabell街上是出了名的。他绝不会让一个刚搬到他家对面的随便什么人打败他的。不管是今年，还是以后的任意一年 。

 

\-----

Bucky觉得这真是他妈的太搞笑了。

他不太确定什么时候开始挂圣诞装饰才是合适的，所以他就先等着。

按兵不动。

一天，当他看向窗外的时候，他看到了街对面的那个小个子（漂亮）男人正在挂他的灯。

于是那天晚上，Bucky也把他那个会动的驯鹿灯挂在了院子的门柱前，还挂起了发亮的“HAPPY CHRISTMAS!”拱顶，在窗户和院子周围的栅栏上也挂上了星星灯。

 

\-----

Steve有些好奇地看着他的邻居爬到门柱上去把他门前的拱顶和栅栏上的装饰灯连了起来。那可真漂亮。那个拱顶……真的很漂亮。那个男人歪了歪头，把头发绑成一小揪，害得Steve不知道该把眼睛放哪。是该放在那个把他凸显得很好的V字领上？还是他漂亮得他想上去咬一口的下颚线条上？还是说放在他的脖子上？哦，他真想去亲——STEVE！

好吧，问题来了。他现在硬得要命，还相当恼怒，因为他的邻居火辣得冒烟，而且他不应该拥有这条街上最赞的圣诞装饰！

 

第二天，Steve带着光荣的使命去了趟商店，他要找到最不俗气，却最能吸引眼球的圣诞灯。在被几个简直像疯了似的妈妈推搡了一圈之后，Steve为他的院子选了一个雪人造型的灯，还买了些彩灯用来装饰门柱和窗户。我要当着你的面把它们挂上去，狠狠打你的脸，混蛋！

 

\-----

等Bucky晚上从Clint家回来的时候，他禁不住多看了几眼对面的院子。

那个男人……这是挂上了更多的灯吗？

也许他是有点太自以为是，但他很确定对面的那个男人是为了把他比下去才多做了这些装饰的。哦，天呐，他还能再可爱一点吗？Bucky决定行动了。

 

第二天早上，他一路傻笑着往商店走去。他的院子和露台都已经装饰得差不多了，但Bucky最喜欢挑战了，所以他现在，早上10点，被一群兴奋的孩子们和手忙脚乱的父母包围着，站在了圣诞装饰的货架边。

他发现了一个圣诞老人造型，还可以上下摆动的灯。他还挑了点白色的星星灯，希望他家里有梯子。然后付了钱，愉快地走回了家。

 

傍晚的时候，Bucky架起了梯子，从屋子里拉了一根电线出去连上了圣诞老人灯。他知道自己也许应该在大白天去做这件事，但他就一直拖一直拖，拖到了外面的天色已经开始暗下来才开始行动。

所以他现在就在这了，在有些昏暗，但视线还算清楚的现在，站在梯子上，看到了他那可爱得要命*的邻居正透过窗户看着他。

Bucky给了他一个坏笑，有些挑衅地向他敬了个礼，接着去装饰院子了。

 

\-----

该！死！的！

那个男人看到Steve了！但更糟糕的是，他看到Steve在看他了！

从理论上来说，想要在圣诞灯上打败Steve是那个男人的错，但是现在，这点并不能让Steve脸上发烫的红晕退下去。

他慌忙拉上了窗帘，说不上是因为被气到了，还是觉得这个住他对面，迷人得令人发指的混蛋更加吸引人了。不管他是怎么想的，他绝不会让这个混蛋赢过他的。

 

他在商店和他最要好的朋友Natasha（不，他们并没有在约会，谢谢；不，他们没有上过床，谢谢；不，他们并不想与对方做爱，谢谢）碰面了

“你不是还有去年的装饰灯吗？”Nat挑着眉毛看向Steve，后者正仔细地在一堆圣诞装饰品里翻找着。

“没错。”Steve笑着回她。

依旧挑着眉毛，Natasha的脸上多出了一抹坏笑：“看来事情没有那么简单，我洗耳恭听着呢。”

“什么也没有。拜托。”他笑着拿起一盒驯鹿灯，这个可以放到门廊上去。

Natasha翻了个白眼，但还是跟在Steve后面朝收银台走去：“所以你这是不打算告诉我咯？”

Steve笑得越发灿烂，摇了摇头，走出了商店。

 

Natasha大概花了三秒钟搞清楚了前因后果，Steve就知道她绝不会这么容易善罢甘休的。

“你在和搬到你对面的那个帅哥比赛？圣诞节装饰比赛？”她干巴巴地说，一针见血。Steve已经完全习惯了她的说话方式，说实话，他其实挺喜欢她这一点的。

他大笑着翻了个白眼：“闭嘴，从你嘴巴里说出来怎么这么糟糕呢？”

“我可不觉得糟糕。我倒觉得这还蛮可爱的。你们俩看起来挺配的。”Natasha坏笑着说，Steve已经懒得去掩饰脸上的红晕了。“说真的，Rogers，这看起来就像万圣节情侣套装。我真是受不你们。你们连装饰都那么配，也许你们俩可以跟门前的那两只驯鹿来一场四人约会！”

Steve知道Nat说话一向夸张，但他还是觉得胃里有些打结：“不要乱来，Tash，我说真的。”

“我保证。”她坏坏地笑了。

哈，说的跟真的一样。

 

\-----

Bucky挑着眉毛打开了门，看到他那个闪闪发光的邻居，和一个红头发站在门口，后者正在用死亡射线扫射着他。

“有什么事吗？”他真想冲他邻居脸上的表情大笑一番。他显然是被逼着过来的。

Natasha笑着说：“你说的没错，Rogers，他是很辣。”

“Natasha!" Steve 压着嗓子叫了一声，脸上泛起可爱的红晕。

“谢谢，你也不错，‘Natasha’。”Bucky也冲着她坏笑了一下，他现在就只想着Steve脸上那气急败坏的表情，“你们来找我就是想说这个吗？”看来不止这么简单，他撑起一只手臂靠在门上。

“是—是的。很抱歉打—”Steve的道歉被Natasha打断了。

“还没完。你叫什么名字？”

"James Buchanan Barnes, 女士。"

"James, 我在想，你是不是注意到了，每个看到你和Steve房子的人，都会以为你们俩在约会？“

Bucky忍不住去瞥了一眼那个小个子男人。Steve。Steve。Steve? Stevie。 Stevie!

“我确实注意到了，没错。“

“那就好。很高兴认识你，帅哥。”Natasha冲Bucky眨了眨眼，朝院门口走去，“等会见，Rogers！”她喊道，越过栅栏，跳到了马路上。

 

 

\-----

Steve觉得自己在大量地出汗，他非常困惑，然后焦虑的情绪占据了他。James喜欢Natasha吗？Natasha喜欢James吗？James喜欢他吗？James是gay吗？不是吗？也许是泛性恋？双性恋？也许他没有性向？也许他谁也不喜欢？Steve觉得自己不能呼吸了。James显然在和Natasha调情，而Natasha也回应了他，那么她为什么要把他留在James的门口呢？哦，该死的，他现在正站在James家的门——

“你自我纠结的样子可真可爱。”James的声音把Steve从神游中拉了回来。

“哦，是—是吗，不好意思。我这就走—— 走了。”

James笑了：“你简直不能再可爱了，Stevie。”

“那么Natasha呢？”Steve一张口就后悔了。‘那么Natasha呢？’Steve，你不能还没跟他约会就开始吃醋！

James大笑了起来：“她没有老二，也不是迷人的金发美人，也不会动不动就脸红，更别说她的嘴唇可一点也不吸引我。“

Steve觉得自己马上就要死了。讲真的吗？”我—我—我？我吗？“

James脸上恶作剧得逞般的笑容更加灿烂了，他往前迈了一步，跨过门槛，现在跟Steve站在同一水平面了：”你现在还在想着你的朋友，这让我觉得非常不高兴，说真的。“

Steve现在讲出来的甚至都不是英语了，但他该死的一点儿也不在乎了，因为他的胡言乱语已经被另一个男人压上来的嘴唇打断了。

他回吻了James，扯住了高个子男人的前襟，拉近了他们俩之间的距离。

Steve现在觉得有烟花在他的身体里爆炸。他很确定他马上就要晕过去了。

他们越吻越激烈，Steve的手在Bucky的胸膛上游移着，搂上了他的脖子。

 

\-----

Bucky拉开了他们的距离，低头冲着Steve笑，额头抵着他的额头。

“叫我Bucky。”他笑着说，在他的唇上又印下一个轻柔的吻。

“好的，Bucky，好的。”Steve笑了，有点结巴，他踮起脚尖倾上前去吻了吻Bucky的脸颊。

Bucky拨了拨Steve的头发：“Stevie，你现在得走了，因为我不想我们发展得太快，这会在还没开始之前就毁掉我们之间可能拥有的。”

Steve的脸又红了，抬头用他那双大大的，Bucky知道自己永远也没有办法拒绝的蓝眼睛看着他：“我们不是一定要做那——那种事情。也许我们可以一起看电影？”

Bucky翻了个白眼，关上了门，他和Steve十指交缠着，领着他往屋里走去。这个小个子男人会是他死亡的终结的，Bucky知道。“哈，已经开始支使我了啊，Rogers。”

就算是他，也非常喜欢拥抱。

 

 

END


End file.
